Two Sides To The Madness
by GlowFire228
Summary: Kitana Winters has fallen deeper and deeper into the madness known as Dean Ambrose. With their whole family and lives at risk, its up to them and the ones they love to take it all back, one way or the other. But with lies, secrets, passion and new motives, Will everyone stand strong through it all? (Sequel To The Night Stalker DeanAmbrosexOCSethxOCRomanxOC)
1. Half Truths Exposed

**Welcome to the sequel of The NightStalker :) I hope everyone will enjoy this installment. I want to thank everyone for the love and support for the story. When I first started the story, it was originally going to be a 2 shot. Now I just couldn't stop writing chapter after chapter after seeing all of your reviews, private messages, and follows and favorites.**

 **Rating/Warning; Graphic violence, sexual content, adult language, rape and suggestive themes that might not suit your needs.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy the next one; It get even crazier than you think.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: Half Truths Exposed**

Kitana was in the hospital room, pacing the floor over and over again, anxiously waiting for the update of her sister Lily as she was wheeled into surgery. She knew she shouldn't be giving herself any level amount of stress, due to the state of her pregnancy but she just couldn't help it. She was suppose to have the wedding of her dreams to the man she loved, the man who was the father of her child, but instead, her sisters life was on the line and she was connected to Roman and Dean from their past. She had no idea who this woman was or why the fuck she decided to show her face after all these years as of now. Why now all of a sudden? What was her motive and what the hell did she have to do with Dean and Roman anyway?

She knew they were hiding something. So to hell with everything else. She was determined to get the answers she needed one way or the other.

Her closest friend, AJ Lee came by as Kitana hugged her, her tears wetting her black tshirt as she sobbed her eyes out for the condition of her sister. She wasn't even sure if she would make it. Her status was very critical as well as the fact that Roman and the nurse told her that she was carrying an unborn baby. What made things worse, was that there was a 5% slim chance that the baby would even survive.

"Listen. It's going to be ok, I promise. Lily will survive this.." AJ consoled her hormonal emotional friend.

"We don't know that for sure." She wiped her eyes, already bloodshot from crying. "I don't even know that for sure..."

"I do." AJ tilted her chin up gently. "She's going to survive this and so will that baby..."

"Where's Dean? Where's Roman? Where is Kaitlyn?" She looked around, asking not her in general, but just for the sake of asking as she didn't know what to do with herself. She needed her friends. She needed her fiance' who was no where to be found and she was due to marry in those past 4 hours before everything started to fall apart.

"I don't know to be honest." AJ sighed, already exhausted herself. "I just know that him and Roman and stepped out to discuss a few things. That's pretty much what Corey has told me before he left himself."

"So you mean to tell me, that that dumbass Samoan just up and left, abandoning my sister in her time of need and is going to the ICU possibly, with her life and her baby on the line right now?!" She raised her voice, looking at AJ incredulously.

She was already upset, but now that quickly dissolved into anger and she was ready to explode more than once, if the police didn't show up first and give her a straight jacket.

"Ladies, if you could please lower your voice. We have other people here who are not to be disturbed."

"Why don't you take your scrawny blonde ass back to your damn seat and do your job or better yet why don't you bend over and my pregnant ass will give you a reason to be fucking-" AJ started off, ready to punch her right in her throat.

"AJ Lee, let's just go.." She glared at the nurse before she pulled them away, not wanting to be kicked out and arrested. They had other things to worry about then the nurses attitude. Now was the time to regroup and rethink. It was the time for them to figure out who this Bailey chick was and why she decided to come back after all these years and out herself to the world.

Then it would be a matter of time before Kitana plotted her revenge for what she had done to her sister.

"Corey would have a fit if he knew you were about to get in trouble again.." Kitana warned her.

AJ scoffed at the sound of her boyfriends name. "Corey can suck kiss my ass and blow me. We need to figure out where is this bitch and what the hell does she want with the guys."

"I couldn't agree more." They headed to the cafeteria down the hall to get themselves something to eat; AJ got herself a pizza while Kitana got herself a turkey pickle sandwich with fries and a apple juice.

"I know one thing; These guys better tell us what the hell is going on or we will find out either way. Because shit just got real." Kitana rubbed her belly as she was now 8 months pregnant, due by next month and she was already in danger.

Her whole family was in danger.

Something had to be done and it had to be done right now.

 **...**

"How could you fuck this all up?!" Roman roared at his best friend, brother Dean Ambrose, as they had all gone back to his house. Corey and Sami Callihan were there at his house as well, called to an emergency meeting.

Roman was already angry, upset and stressed that his girlfriend was in the hospital, in critical condition and he knew damn well he should have been there for her right now instead of being here.

Of course, him and Dean were close to ripping each other apart with the fact that the bitch was back, and because of her, everything turned upside down and out.

"I fucked this up?! Have you lost your fucking mind?" He snarled at his 280 pound Samoan friend, who was this close to getting knocked out or getting his ass kicked by his friend. Either way, this was not going to go well. "You were the one that did this shit!"

"With your fucking help!" He growled. "You were suppose to have this under control and now look at what the fuck happened."

"You screwed this up, you piece of shit! You put Lily in the fucking hospital so don't even try this bullshit with me!" Dean stood face to face with Roman, both of them ready to throw blows at each other, the rage in their eyes.

"Hey Hey, shut the hell up! Listen alright!" Seth stepped in between them, forced to be the peacekeeper as things were already going straight for hell.

"We had no idea any of this would happen but it did. Now we gotta figure out what else is next and what else we have to do." Seth looked at both of them, glaring at them. "But you two need to cut this crap already. It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Bailey is back and none of us know why."

"Did you even bother to tell Kitana what happen? Or how about Lily?" Corey put in his two cents.

Dean sat down, trashing himself as he downed another cold beer he had set on the table. "I was hoping to keep that under control, but its hard to even do that. She's due to have our babies next month and she's already been through enough. I'm not going to let her get stressed out."

Roman sighed as he sat down on the sofa, his hands rubbing his face, the lines under his eyes stressed with worry and anger. "I'm sorry, alright Dean?"

"No need." He set his beer down. "Kitana won't stop digging, that I know for sure. I just know if we don't do something, then I don't know what else. I need to think."

"I think I might have a plan, but right now, we need to get to that hospital and-" Seth's phone rang as he saw it was a call from his client. Seth was a high powered attorney at a prestigious law firm and we worked his ass off to get to where he was to the top, given all the credit in the world for his work. Because of his skills and his personality and how he was able to take down all criminal cases, he was able to help all of his clients either have dropped charges against them or the charges would decrease, lessening down to a slap on the wrist so to speak.

He saw who the call was from and cursed to himself, knowing he had to see him once more as his trial was tomorrow morning. Of course, they had to go over some last minute criteria as he was due for sentencing.

"This is Seth Rollins, how can I assist you?" He spoke on the phone, away from everyone.

"Is the case wrapped up yet? I'm sick of being in this fucking cell." The man growled, pacing back and forth, already angry that he got caught in the first place.

"I'll take care of it, alright?" He assured him, keeping him under a calm order. "You have been doing your time for about three months now so everything should go into place and once the judge hears the statement, everything will fall into place."

"This better work. I'l see you in the morning."

The call ended with a soft click as Seth ran a hand through his dark hair. He had serious work to do.

But he had to get a grip on the situation at hand between Dean and Roman.

...

Kitana had no choice but to go home as she was resting in bed, after AJ had to mother her into getting her home. She made herself a filling sub sandwich and some pickles and was now waiting for Dean to get home.

She could feel the twins kicking and it developed a sharp pain in her side. In both of her sides.

"God...you boys have to calm down. Please sweetheart..." She groaned, sitting up holding her back.

It was going on almost midnight. Where the hell was Dean at?

She heard the door unlocking as he stepped in, setting his beer down.

She went downstairs, trying to ignore the pain as her boys kept moving inside of her. She walked down the steps carefully as she saw Dean on the couch.

"So..." She looked at him.

"Yeah?" He huffed.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Kitana I'm not in the mood right now." he turned on the TV, to which she snatched the remote and turned it off.

"What the fuck did you do that shit for?" he growled at her.

"Are you serious right now?" She looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "My sister is in the fucking hospital and you just disappeared like fucking Houdini and some fucked up bitch from god knows where has my sister in the ICU and you want to just sit there like la dee da?"

"She's nothing." He stated rather calmly.

"If she's nothing, then why is she back? Who the hell is she?" She demanded, trying to ignore the way her twin unborn babies were moving inside of her.

"I told you, I will handle this." He got up and walked away from her, immediately shutting her off. But Kitana wasn't having it.

She wasn't going to end it like that.

"Damn it Dean, you don't decide to get up and walk away from me like that!" She started after him up the steps.

"I said I will fucking handle it! Fuck off with the situation!" He went to go find some clothes to take a shower.

"Oh so us trying to be together doesn't mean anything to you? Our children don't mean anything to you? I mean I thought you were telling me you loved me and that you wanted to be with me and look at how you're fucking acting!" She spat at him. "I have a right to know what the fuck is going on!"

"No the fuck you don't. It only has to deal with me, Roman, and Lily. We are going to find out what's going on and we'll get rid of Bailey but you need to butt out. You, Lily and AJ all need to butt out and mind your own business." He barked at her.

He started up the shower, trying to get away from Kitana so he could think clearly but that was getting worse by the minute.

"I want the truth, Dean. I'm not going to "butt out" just because you said so." She said mockingly. "Why don't you be a man and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I said mind your own fucking business." He stared at her, anger flashing in his blue green eyes. He knew deep down she had a right to know but he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He was ready to go off on everyone and he was close to killing Roman tonight and the feelings were mutual with Roman as well.

"You know what? Fuck you and your whole fucking existence Dean." She stalked off.

He was blindsided with anger that his actions got the better of him as he slapped Kitana right across her face, her nose dripped with blood.

Dean realized within that second he fucked up. Big Time.

Most women would have cried and walked away.

But Dean created a monster within Kitana.

And that monster was about to kick the living well deserved shit out of him.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed as she picked up a knife, ready to stab him as he ducked.

"Wait, Kitana I'm sorry. I'm sorry sweetheart I-"

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again, you piece of shit!" She kept trying to stab him as he tried to fight her off, but the knife had cut his face as he grunted, to which he had to grab her wrists, even as the knife kept swinging at him.

She had stopped though, dropping the knife as Dean looked at her with concern.

She howled in pain as she held her stomach tightly, her contractions were getting worse by the second.

By then a gush of clear fluid had streamed out of her between her legs as she looked at Dean and he looked at her.

That only meant one thing and one thing only.

The boys were coming; Now.


	2. Unplanned Timing

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed the first chapter.**

 **Hope you like the second one**

 **Also, new character involved as well. I thank RatedRAngel for this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Unplanned Timing**

"It's not time yet...it can't be time...please no not now..." She begged silently as she was knew she was already being rushed to the emergency room, ready to deliver.

Kitana couldn't think of anything else right now. All she knew was that her water broke. The twins were coming now and there was no more time to wait. She didn't expect this. Neither did Dean.

But it was happening and there was no stopping it, no time soon.

Her doctor, Dr. Rowe had to help breathe with her during her contractions as well as Dean. this was the first time she could see he was excited but also afraid for her and his unborn children.

"Oh god, please..." She sobbed, her contractions were kicking up a notch, the pain was so unbearable for her to handle. She knew she had to slow down her breathing though, for she was carrying two babies inside of her growing womb. She needed to be strong.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling though. Having her child at a premature time was scary that it was even a possibility that one of her boys may not survive. The thought of that happening started to scare her shitless.

"Ok, its going to be ok, Ms. Winters." The nurse tried to soothe her. "You have to breathe...you have to try to relax though..."

"I can't..." She whimpered, as she started hyperventilating.

"Listen to me, look at me babe." Dean took her hand as they rushed her down the hall. Kitana, as pissed as she was with Dean earlier, and still was, she knew they had to put that aside for now as there were more important things to worry about than their previous fight.

The doctor and the nurse were able to get her inside the room as they had to keep her contractions under control as much as possible. But as for the boys, Braulio and Andre, there was so much on the line.

Everyone was talking to her at once, with Dean telling them to back away from her and to give her some breathing room as she tried to relax. She couldn't stress the twins out.

They made it to the room as the doctor set up the monitor to perform the activity of the unborn twins. They were becoming fidgety.

They were able to calm her down as they had her hooked up to her stomach, able to check the activity of the twins. So far, the more Kitana's body was stressing, the more the twins were stressing.

"Just breathe...ok babe?" Dean tried to soothe her. "You have to breathe, it's going to be ok."

"I can't...I can't lose them...please..." She sobbed as the monitor was beeping more rapidly.

"We will do everything we can, Ms. Winters but you have to remain calm. It doesn't do your children any good." Dr. Rowe talked to her in a calm soft voice.

It felt like the time had gone by fast before they had been able to put her on the IV fluids and magnesium to slow down the contracts and the twins activity. It took a minute to do the effect but Kitana's body started to become numb when they had given her the drugs to slow down her contractions.

She was only hoping and praying that they would be able to slow down her sons activity a little longer. She couldn't risk them having them prematurely.

Dean looked more scared than she was as she could look up, this was the first time fear was in Dean's eyes. He has always been a man. Her rock and her strength. Granted, she was still very angry for the way he hit her and was ready to kill him.

But now things were different.

It was about their family.

"Kitana...I'm so sorry.." he kissed her hand as she nodded slowly, her eyes growing tired.

"I love you always Ambrose." She whispered. "it's going to be ok..."

"Yeah...it will..." Dean kissed her, holding her as they prepared for the worse or for the better.

Whichever came first.

 **...**

There was a beautiful chocolate skin woman who was outside the courthouse, with the lawyers running up and down, trying to get their clients ready for trial and to be able to reduce their sentencing, while the prosecutors were doing what they would do best; Getting them sent to death row or possibly worse.

Then again, nothing was worse than death row, on account of many things.

The woman was sitting their quietly, trying her best to keep her nerves under control as she picked with her black nails, anticipating when she would be able to see her brother again.

She ignored everyone and everything, not even caring about everyone in their daily lives as she just wanted to get this trial done and over with.

She finally saw him as he had ended a call briefly, before he met her eyes.

"There you are. About time!" She glared at the lawyer.

"I'm sorry, you are suppose to be..." He was unfamiliar with this woman before him.

"You are Seth Rollins right? The lawyer who is representing my brother this morning?" She more so stated than asked.

"Yes that would be me." He smirked a bit, to which did not impress the woman in the least.

"Renesa Davis. I am his younger sister and I hope you have one hell of a fucking strategy to get my brother off these criminal charges." She walked with him as they headed to the office.

Renesa Davis was a beautiful chocolate skinned woman, who was 21 years old. She was about as quiet as a mouse and never spoke out much to anyone. Although that had changed when her brother was arrested for criminal charges for something of what he was NOT guilty of this time.

Renesa was about 5'5 with her black hair worn straight, a bang covering her right eye. She had a tattoo on her neck that says 'Angel' in cursive. And one on the back of her left wrist that says 'Shanel'. Along with beautiful hazel eyes, and Seth could even see the few piercings that she had. She was sporting a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt with combat boots.

Among everyone and in their foolish eyes, Renesa was seemed to be quiet, a simple introvert. But not everyone knew Renesa except her brother, and that was for a fact that they were both highly trained professional killer. Her and her brother, Demario were ruthless and known to take out their enemies within the end barrel of a gun, aiming at their enemies within seconds with the seconds of a bullet, shooting them with no regret and taking all of what belonged to them, especially in minds for revenge.

Of course, they happened to be in the wrong place and at the wrong time. And at this time, they were both set up, but Demario loved his sister very much and didn't want her whole life to be locked down in prison. So he decided to take the fall for her, ending up in 5 months in jail.

Of course, with the evidence heavily incriminating, it was sure he would have life without parole.

"I will do the best I can but I can't promise anything. and you have got to keep your voice down." Seth hushed her as they quickly walked to the elevator, heading to the court room.

"What do you mean, the _best_ you can?" She looked at him like the idiot she saw in him. "You are a lawyer! Hell, you are the one that is suppose to do more than your best!"

"I can only do the best I can but the decision is all up to the judge, Ms. Davis." He fixed his tie as the woman bored eyes into him with an intense stare. If looks could kill, she would have Seth Rollins 10 feet below.

About an hour or later, they had met up with Demario as the officers escorted him right to the visiting area. It took everything in Renesa not to break down, seeing as how Demario was in a orange jumpsuit, chained from around his wrists and down to his ankles. He looked rugged and he had a black eye.

She knew Demario was the type to always get into fights with no regrets. But they were still blood and she couldn't help but almost be afraid for him.

She had never felt fear like this before, especially not since when they both killed their father when he abused their mother and killed her. So in retrospect, they got their revenge and no one found out about it.

From that day forward, they started doing their business for profiting.

Demario gave a small smile to Renesa as they both hugged each other, Seth keeping himself to a casual composure and professional manner.

"Ok so here is what we are looking at." Seth explained as he read over the case as well as the charges against him. "You are going on trial for the fact that you are being held under suspicion of murder and running a drug ring, as well as tampering with evidence..."

"Which he didn't do." She snarled suddenly. "That bitch is lying! I know she set him up! I know she-"

"Renesa, will you fucking chill..." Demario warned her in a stern manner.

"Fuck that!" She glared at him. "I know he didn't do this. I know you didn't do this.." She looked at her brother. "You have got to fix this. You have too. He's my family."

"Just calm down, alright MS. Davis."

"If I hear calm down, one more fucking time." She wished she could have brought her pocket knife with her but fought the urge and just tried to relax for the sake of her brother and his upcoming trial that was due to start in an hour.

"Most of what we can do is make sure you only get 6 months in jail if you plead guilty, or you can plead not guilty. But so far, things are looking a bit slim for you." Seth shook his head.

Demario showed no fear in his eyes. Renesa was trying to figure out what was he thinking right now. She hoped he would plead not guilty. She knew he could beat this. He couldn't give in to this fucked up system. No matter what, they would always deem Demario as a criminal and have his face plastered all over the news even more.

Bad enough he was already getting slung around in the name due to what had happened. Or so what other people thought.

The prosecutor came in as she glared at all three of them, a small smirk on her face. Renesa wanted to punch that smirk off her face.

Or slit her throat. Either way, she wanted to get rid of this bitch once and for all, knowing she would do everything she could to destroy Demario.

"The trial is starting in 10 minutes. Hurry up." She demanded as she walked out, her dark brown hair in a bun.

Renesa got up with them as the officers grabbed Demario as he walked with them, as Seth and Renesa would be following them.

"I'm sorry, Renesa." He sighed, looking at her.

She looked at Seth as she stayed quiet, looking away as she walked past him, wanting to keep a strong front. Now wasn't the time for a emotions to take place.

It was time to settle this once and for all.

She hoped there was a God up there that would prove her brothers innocence and let him be free so they could both move on.

...

Roman had stayed at the hospital for the past two days, especially with the fact that Lily was unconscious right now, almost in a coma like state. They were able to do emergency surgery on her but he hasn't heard anything from the doctors about her new condition. In the meantime, Roman had went to a nearby church and went on his knees, praying.

"Please God..." He got on his knees, begging. "Save her and my baby...I need them so much. I don't care what happens to me but just save them. I can't lose them. I know this is my fault..." He whispered.

"Awww how cute." He heard a woman say. He turned around and saw Bailey with a red rose, grinning. "You know, its no wonder you and Dean are exactly alike. And I don't really mean that in the nicest way possible."

Bailey didn't even see Roman coming as he snatched her up, slamming her up against the wall, twisting her arm.

"Watch it, you fuck..." She hissed.

"I should have fucking killed you along with your father when I had the chance." he growled angrily. "Lily didn't have shit to do with this! If you wanted revenge, you should have killed me."

"Lily was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time is all." She spoke casually, not even fazed by Roman's threat, despite that his strength was damn near breaking her arm.

"But I wouldn't worry about me right now.." She glared at him, her face spoke of nothing else but pure evil. "You should try to save your little girlfriend and that bastard of yours, before lightening strikes twice."

"You better get the fuck out of here while you are still alive...or you won't want to see me on a bad day, bitch." He shoved her as she looked at him, laughing softly.

"Mr. Reigns...we need to talk about your girlfriends condition as well as the sake for her child." The nurse spoke to him, with the doctor right next to him.

"What's going on?" He questioned, swallowing hard finally going to tell him something. Anything!

"Well...your girlfriends condition is critical. With her being pregnant its going to be difficult. There is only two options that I believe you will have to make for her in her state right now."

"What is that..." He didn't want to know but he had to.

"There is a possibility that this surgery is dangerous for her and her baby...their is only possible way to have this surgery successfully."

"Say it." he snapped.

"Either we save the baby and she will not make it...or we have to terminate the pregnancy..." The doctor spoke sadly and regretfully.

"You have the decision Mr. Reigns..." The nurse spoke. "What do you want to do..."

...


End file.
